Soleil de minuit
by Conteuse
Summary: "Je ne crois pas en toi" est la façon la plus cruelle de tuer un monstre (Heyen Oyeyemi). Mais ces mots, Luffy n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les prononcer, quand vient le moment de se libérer des démons qui le hantent depuis trop longtemps. Et si fantômes il y a à Ivy Castle, ce n'est peut être pas d'eux dont il faut le plus se méfier. Writober, Rating M, Law/Luffy.
1. la maison sous les lierres

**Disclaimer : **à Oda ; je puise aussi une partie de mon inspiration dans deux autres œuvres, que je vais taire pour le moment, pour éviter le spoil...

**TW **: Dans cette histoire, je vais aborder des **sujets tabous**, tels que : spiritualité, religion, racisme, relations sexuelles (gay, lesbien, hétéro), violences physiques et psychiques, et ne vous attendez pas non plus à ce que la relation entre Law et Luffy soit très _saine_. (Mais sinon, en vrai, il y aura aussi des passages rigolos, quand même). Je tiens aussi à souligner que **les avis de mes personnages ne sont pas les miens**. De plus, un OC s'ajoute à ce joyeux tableau ; je ne fais pas dans la Mary Sue, mais c'est un rôle que je n'arrivais pas à confier à un personnage de One Piece (vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi). Sa présence est secondaire, mais nécessaire.

**Rating** : **M** donc. Mais je ne vais absolument pas me complaire dans des descriptions graphiques insoutenables, qu'on se mette d'accord.

**Pairings** : Law/Luffy ; et deux autres couples à découvrir au fil de la lecture...

**Avant-propos** : Bonjour, bienvenue dans _Soleil de Minuit_ ! Il devait s'agir de mon Writober 2019, mais la période n'était visiblement pas propice à l'écriture, alors j'ai du faire une pause dans cette histoire. Mais même si ça peut prendre du temps, je terminerai cette histoire. Toutes les infos sur son avancée sont sur mon profil, pour les curieux. Sinon, j'espère que mes mises en garde ne vous ont pas trop fait fuir... ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Thème : **Ring

**Soundtrack** : _Quiet Resource_, Evelyn stein.

* * *

.

soleil de minuit

mardi 1er octobre

l'amour chez les vieillards a d'étranges racines

et trouve, comme un lierre aux fentes des ruines

dans ces cœurs ravagés par le temps et les maux

cent brèches où pousser ses tenaces rameaux

_L'aventurière_, Émile Augier.

.

• •

la maison sous les lierres

• •

.

Nami avait connu bien des figures masculines. La silhouette indistincte de son père, derrière ce vieux manteau que sa mère refusait de jeter, son odeur musquée dans les vieilles et vides bouteilles d'eau de Cologne, cette place sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée qui demeurait toujours inoccupée. Il y avait ses nombreux cousins, tous d'âges différents, de personnalité et d'aspirations différentes, qui l'avaient toujours considérée comme l'une des leurs, comme un être asexué, un peu maladroit, mais qui proposait volontiers de les accompagner sur un terrain de foot, jusqu'à ce que se dessine des formes trop expressives, trop voyantes, et qu'ils ne puissent plus ignorer la réalité de sa nature de femme. Il y avait ces gars de sa classe de cinquième et leurs remarques ignares qui visaient pourtant avec une justesse effarante ses failles de jeune fille. Il y avait ces types louches dans les métros, les fonds des bus la nuit, qui osaient plus d'un regard ou une main baladeuse. Il y avait ces messieurs, dont on hésitait parfois à dire s'ils étaient jeunes ou vieux, qui souriaient gentiment quand les regards se croisaient, et les plus âgés, qui déversaient volontiers leurs souffrances et leurs gaietés de vivre dans des conversations à sens unique, pour réchauffer agréablement les cœurs. Il y avait ses amis du collège, puis du lycée, devenu ses amis du toujours et pour toujours, qui partageaient ses joies et ses peines, même si parfois sans les comprendre.

Et puis il y avait _Luffy_.

Luffy qui caressait la courbe de ses hanches et embrassait la peau de son cou en lui murmurant des secrets, étranges, drôles, sans queue ni tête. Luffy qui était là depuis le tout début. Qui avait pansé toutes ses plaies, soigné toutes ses blessures. Qui la faisait éclater de rire pendant un cunnilingus. Qui partageait tous ses mensonges et tous les siens, comme deux morceaux d'une même âme, dans une indéfectible et irrémédiable alchimie. Luffy qui lui avait appris un jour le poème d'Émile Vaugier, et ils avaient conclu que ce poème, il était pour eux. Qu'ils s'aimaient comme des vieillards. Comme des fiancés depuis la nuit des temps.

Ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Du moins, pas comme l'entend-on couramment. Ils n'étaient même plus clairement dans une relation. Leur harmonie suffisait à dire que si quelque chose devait les séparer, ce serait la mort, mais certainement pas la vie.

Nami, du haut de ses vingt-ans aujourd'hui, ne pouvait cependant nier qu'elle avait aimé Luffy, plus que n'importe qui. Un tel phare, un soleil si éblouissant, ne pouvait que la faire s'attacher plus que de raison. Luffy avait cette gaieté de cœur, cette abnégation sincère, qui faisait chavirer les cœurs et que l'on voulait choyer. Cette vivacité incroyable, pour tout vivre, tout voir, tout tenter. La vie de Luffy, c'était toujours un grand changement. Il suffisait de voir ses chemins de vie. Ses voyages tous les étés, en Inde, en Nouvelle-Zélande, en Italie. Italie qui lui avait donné le goût de la littérature, par les préceptes d'un inconnu croisé sur la route, un Corazon, et il était revenu, un recueil de Éluard à la main et le sourire au lèvre. Lubie étonnante diraient certains, qui ne voyaient dans le personnage qu'un boute-en-train, un joyeux luron, un bougre un peu farfelu et trop tête en l'air, et qui seraient sûrement choqués de son entrée, et sa réussite, en hypokhâgne. La seule constante de sa vie, à son plus grand étonnement, restait Nami. Son ancre, son attache sur le rivage. Et elle en était tellement reconnaissante.

Luffy avait beaucoup d'amis. Mais les membres de son cercle, du socle et du toit de sa vie, se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Des briques, ramassées tout au long de sa courte vie, et qui rendaient la maison de son existence plus solide. Mais Luffy s'était toujours amusé à dire que Nami était la première pierre. Ça la faisait sourire, au début.

Jusqu'à il y a deux ans.

Si Luffy était un phare pour beaucoup de gens, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour le guider lui. Il y avait Ace. Et tout le monde savait que le monde de Luffy gravitait autour d'Ace. Il était ce que l'on pourrait qualifier, d'un regard extérieur, de grand frère modèle. C'était le grand frère dont tout le monde rêvait : drôle, taquin, professeur, câlin. Il avait la vivacité propre à la fratrie, la volonté de balader son petit frère et lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'il savait. C'était le grand frère avec lequel on se disputait pour une partie de mario kart, avec lequel on dormait quand il y avait de l'orage, et qui nous portait sur ses épaules pendant les festivals.

Nami n'avait jamais bien connu Ace. Il était intimidant, beau, et souvent absent. Elle avait appris de Luffy qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec leurs parents. Il fascinait. Son avenir allait être grandiose, ou ne serait pas.

Il ne serait pas.

Il était mort sur un chantier de festival, sous le poids de poutres effondrées. C'était le lendemain d'une violente dispute avec ses parents, après laquelle Luffy s'était réfugié chez Nami, totalement anéanti. Le lendemain, son père était venu le chercher, et jamais Nami n'avait vu visage plus grave que le sien.

Depuis, Luffy s'était reconstruit. Non sans aide, mais il faisait preuve d'une volonté folle, indestructible, qui forçait le respect des siens. Nami n'avait jamais cessé de l'admirer, et sa force de conviction n'avait fait que renforcer toute l'estime qu'elle portait pour lui.

Luffy, c'était la meilleure partie d'elle-même. Elle sous son plus beau jour.

Peut être l'avait-elle trop surestimé, à la lumière du drame de ce mois d'octobre...

Tout allait encore si bien, ce premier octobre, dans la chambre vide de la maison des Monkey D, alors qu'il la prenait langoureusement sur le matelas nu de son lit démonté.

« Hmm... Lu'... »

Un rire plein d'euphorie résonna à ses oreilles, avant que le membre dur ne changea d'angle pour venir frapper impitoyablement dans son fond, au point parfait qui la transcendait toujours. Un main joyeuse descendit le long de son ventre pour venir se frotter contre son clitoris quelques instants - position s'y prêtant difficilement -, avant de remonter vers ses mamelons fermes, bien ronds, qu'il taquina plus longtemps.

Bientôt, les cris résonnèrent sans discontinuer, et l'écho, du à l'absence de meubles, fut plus fort encore.

Des coups se firent entendre et, sans y être invité, Zoro s'introduisit dans la chambre.

« Mais vous vous fichez de moi ?! La mission c'est de vider ta piaule, pas baiser une dernière fois sur ce pauvre matelas dégueulasse ! »

Pas gênés pour un sous, les deux amants éclatèrent de rire et s'octroyèrent un dernier va-et-viens sous le regard médusé et outré du vert. Le sans-gêne de ces deux là l'avait toujours choqué, mais là il avait atteint un point de non-retour. D'autant qu'il n'arrivait pas réellement à savoir si c'était les seins généreux de Nami ou le mouvement du pénis turgescent de son meilleur ami qui provoquait un début de demi-molle à l'endroit de son entre-jambe.

Quoiqu'il en fut, les voilà à peu près rhabillés, mais encore un peu trop excités pour arrêter de se taquiner. Ce fut à grand renfort de coups de pied et de bourrades qu'il parvint à les déloger du matelas et à déplacer ledit matelas dans le camion de déménagement.

Les Monkey D. déménageaient. Après la mort d'Ace, les parents de Luffy s'étaient séparés et le brun n'avait eu que de rares contacts avec sa mère depuis lors. Son père avait retrouvé quelqu'un, et pour le soulagement de tous, c'était une femme compréhensive, qui s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Luffy. Son père ayant toujours été d'une incroyable sévérité, tous craignait l'arrivée d'une femme austère, arrivée qui aurait été dramatique à la suite de ces deux événements traumatisants. Mais au contraire, elle était d'une ouverture d'esprit sans commune mesure, et avait joué un rôle indéniable dans le deuil du père et du fils.

Elle était aussi l'instigatrice de ce déménagement, croyant en la mémoire des pierres et des lieux. Sans être adepte des forces surnaturelles ou des énergies, il était assez facile de comprendre que les souvenirs que contenait la bâtisse était trop vifs pour permettre un nouveau départ. Ils avaient chéri cette maison et les êtres qui y avaient vécu. Il était temps de tourner la page.

Monsieur Monkey D. avait dont acheté un vieux manoir, sur une colline qui dominait la ville, et les travaux avaient pris un an.

« Bon, c'est le dernier camion de déménagement, commença Luffy en se tournant vers ses deux amis. Je devrais sûrement monter dedans pour rejoindre Papa et Linda directement. On va avoir pas mal de travail à faire dans les prochains jours, mais vous pouvez toujours passer donner un coup de main ! »

Devant la moue dubitatif de Nami, Luffy l'attira à lui dans un gros câlin étouffant comme il savait les faire.

« Allez, boude pas ! Et n'écoute pas ces histoires de fantômes, c'est sûrement des rumeurs qui n'avaient pour but que d'éloigner les gens de la maison, pour éviter les dégradations et tout ça.

— N'empêche qu'elle me fait flipper, cette maison. On raconte que le mec qui entretien le domaine est fou, et qu'il parle aux murs.

— Ne me dis pas que tu croies à ces bêtises. Pauvre monsieur, je te le ferai rencontrer et on tirera cette affaire au clair.

— En plus, c'est super loin de chez moi maintenant...

— Il y a le bus, et le RER ! Puis c'est super grand, on va pouvoir faire les soirées du siècle !

— T'en fais donc pas, princesse, je pourrais t'escorter, en rajouta Zoro avec sarcasme, alors que Nami frappait gentiment son bras.

— Ok, Ok. Ça te va si on passe demain ? Je vais voir si les autres sont dispos aussi. T'as pas encore trop de travail ? Fit Nami et se retournant vers le brun.

— Une kholle que j'ai presque terminé, et un DM. La routine quoi. Je vous dirai à quelle heure passer. A demain, du coup ? »

Le camion disparut rapidement à l'horizon, traçant sa route vers la colline et le domaine de _Ivy Castle_.

• •

L'emménagement avait été épuisant. Maintenant allongé sur son lit nouvellement monté, Luffy fixait le plafond de sa chambre en réfléchissant à son programme du lendemain. Il avait eu de la chance d'avoir son mardi après-midi de libre, mais demain il finissait plus tard et il n'avait même pas touché à ses cours de la journée. La prépa était éreintante. Et puis, il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Le manoir était fantastique. Un véritable lieu d'enquête, de cache-caches interminables et de secrets à révéler. Ace aurait adoré. La façade recouverte de lierre était charmante, même si peut être glauque de l'avis de certains – Nami aurait été de cet avis, à n'en pas douter. Les murs sentaient encore la peinture, mais son père et Linda avaient souhaité préserver le lieu autant que possible, et ainsi la majorité de la bâtisse avait été restaurée, avec ses ornements et ses meubles d'antan. Toute la maison n'était pas encore finie, mais suffisamment pour être viable.

Il y régnait une atmosphère toute particulière, comme si le lieu était plein d'histoires et de choses à raconter. La multitude des pièces ouvrait un champ infini de possibilités d'aventure.

Pris d'un soudain élan d'explorateur – dans une autre vie, il aurait été pirate, pour sûr – Luffy cala sa peluche préférée sous son bras (un rêne au nez bleu prénommé Chopper) et attrapa sa lampe de poche avant de quitter sa chambre.

Il faisait un froid terrible dans les couloirs sombres, alors le brun se para aussi d'un plaid, avant de réellement débuter son aventure.

« Jour un dans la maison sous les lierres... chuchota-t-il en regardant de gauche à droite, indécis sur la direction à prendre, on raconte que cette maison est hantée, alors, sur les pas de mon maître Guss DX chasseur de fantôme, je vais partir à la recherche de présences surnaturelles... »

La chambre des parents se trouvaient à l'autre bout de l'aile, alors il choisit de s'en éloigner le plus possible, pour éviter de les réveiller. Arpentant les couloirs avec cette impression d'être hors du temps, le brun allait où son instinct le menait. Après quelques frayeurs dues à des formes étranges dans la pénombre (le coin d'un meuble, une étagère, une statue, qui prenaient le temps d'un coup d'œil des formes humaines effrayantes), il arriva devant une porte un peu plus grande que les autres, et entre-ouverte.

Un grincement désagréable digne des pires films d'horreur accompagna son entrée.

C'était une salle de musique. Elle était vaste, et encore poussiéreuse, preuve que les travaux n'avaient pas encore atteint cette partie de la maison. Ce qu'il remarqua aussi dès son arrivée, fut cette odeur indistincte de fumée. Peut être de cigarettes, il n'en était pas très sûr. Il s'approcha alors d'une des fenêtres, dans l'idée d'aérer un peu tout ça, mais cette dernière restait résolument close. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en parler à Linda. L'idée fugace qu'il s'agisse de souffre le traversa un moment.

« Alors comme ça, un démon habite ici ? » sourit-il avant de se racler la gorge pour poursuivre. « Euh, je me présente, Monkey D. Luffy, j'habite ici maintenant, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop... s'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal, je suis sûr qu'on peut cohabiter sans difficulté. Enfin, en tout cas, merci de nous accueillir ici » il imita la manière qu'avait Ace de remercier les gens, en se courbant largement à la japonaise en signe de respect.

Satisfait de sa petite tirade, il poursuivit sa visite de la pièce, et son regard accrocha directement le large instrument à son bout. C'était un magnifique piano à queue, qui semblait en bon état. Étrangement, le clavier était ouvert, et Luffy glissa son doigt sur une des touches. Un Do tonitruant déchira le silence. Circonspect, Luffy eut peur de réveiller quelqu'un, et, irrationnellement, quelque chose.

Figé dans l'attente, il tendit l'oreille sans que rien ne vienne, si ce n'est les grincements normaux d'une maison de cet âge. Il allait se détourner quand il remarqua que l'odeur de fumée se faisait plus persistante.

« On dirait vraiment une odeur de cigarettes, quand même... »

Il inspecta la pièce, à la recherche d'une source de flamme, mais l'air glacé attestait de l'absence d'incendie. Dans le doute, il s'approcha d'une autre fenêtre, qui elle accepta de s'ouvrir. Le vent s'engouffra dans un hurlement sinistre qui n'inquiéta pas tellement Luffy. Très vite, l'odeur s'échappa et le brun put refermer la fenêtre. L'envie de retrouver son lit bien chaud éclipsa momentanément tous ses désirs de découverte, et il se pressa de regagner sa chambre.

La porte de la pièce claqua à son départ.

Cinq ombres se détachèrent alors de la noirceur de la nuit.

« Tout repose sur tes épaules, mon fils.

— Oui, mère. Je ne vous décevrai pas ».

.

* * *

**mercredi 2 octobre** : _charlie charlie ?_


	2. charlie charlie ?

Je tiens à remercier Lawiki et Livojanchan pour leurs gentilles reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Thème **: Mindless

**Soundtrack **: _Another brick in the wall_, Pink Floyd.

* * *

.

soleil de minuit

mercredi 2 octobre

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teachers leave them kids alone_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone_

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall_

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall_

.

• •

charlie charlie ?

• •

.

La tête encore pleine des théories de Kant – non, franchement, il avait beau se forcer, il ne comprenait pas l'amour inconditionnel que portait son professeur de philosophie à ce type – Luffy regagna la longue allée menant droit à la maison, dont la bâtisse ombragée naissait déjà à travers les bosquets. La pente était raide, et ses jambes souffraient encore du poids des cartons de déménagement et de son entêtement à revenir du lycée à pied (il faisait trop beau pour prendre le RER, selon ses dires). La côte faisait travailler les cuisses et les fessiers, et c'était au moins quelque chose qui devrait faire plaisir à Nami.

Entre deux allées, il distingua une petite maison, placée stratégiquement de manière à avoir vue sur un bon tiers du manoir, et sur le chemin menant à son entrée. La maison de l'intendant, supposa-t-il. La porte était ouverte, et l'envie de s'y glisser le traversa un instant. Mais, à priori, ce genre de comportement risquait d'être très mal interprété. En même temps, si la porte était ouverte, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de problème... ?

A pas de loups, Luffy s'approcha du perron, et jeta un œil dans l'entrebâillement. Un vieil air de jazz faisait grésiller l'air, et l'intérieur de la maison ressemblait à un vieux polaroid, comme si sa course dans le temps avait été stoppée plusieurs années auparavant. Les meubles en bois, les cadres photos sur les murs, le papier-peint ; l'endroit semblait sortir tout droit d'un film des années 70.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Luffy se trouvait déjà dans le hall d'entrée.

Il eu envie de réprimander ses jambes, à décider seules d'avancer de la sorte.

Enfin, maintenant qu'il y était, autant continuer sur sa lancée. C'était bien connu, les vieilles photographies dans ce style de maison étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant, alors ce fut avec évidence qu'il s'intéressa à la première à sa portée.

Elle dépassa largement ses attentes, car elle lui retourna l'estomac. C'était la photo d'une jeune fille, et son visage avait quelque chose de si familier, qui lui disait si intimement quelque chose, qu'il ferma les yeux sous le choc. Il la connaissait. Mais impossible de se souvenir d'où. Et ce n'était pas le plus surprenant.

Elle était allongée, le visage pâle, les yeux fermés, les cheveux, noirs comme la nuit, tressés sur sa nuque, dans un large cercueil blanc.

A présent, il y avait un moment que le petit air de jazz s'était arrêté.

« J'peux t'aider ? »

Un homme de carrure importante lui faisait à présent face, au bout du couloir. Il avait le visage jeune, mais ses cheveux grisonnaient étonnamment sur son crâne. Très vite, il se retrouva devant lui, et la fumée du cigare à ses lèvres fit larmoyer le brun.

« Désolé Papi, je sais que comme ça, ça ressemble à une violation de domicile privé...

— Ça ressemble ?

— ... mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas mon intention.

— Si je comprends bien, tu t'es retrouvé là par hasard ?

— Euh... »

Leurs regards convergèrent alors vers l'étrange photographie, que Luffy tenait encore, et ce dernier la replaça immédiatement, avant de joindre ses deux mains dans un signe de respect. Il offrit ensuite un sourire désarmant à son vis-à-vis. L'autre haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'ai des amis qui vont pas tarder à passer, commença-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, mais je suis sûr qu'on sera amené à se revoir ! »

Quand il regagna l'extérieur, son petit groupe arrivait tout juste devant la maison. Ils lui lancèrent un regard interloqué à son approche, avant de jeter un œil derrière lui.

« Bon après-midi, gamin » fit l'homme au cigare, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Luffy lui adressa un geste de la main, avant de se détourner.

« C'était qui ce type ? Demanda Koby, alors que Luffy passait son bras autour des épaules de Nami.

— Le terrible et effrayant intendant fou, qui parle aux murs, rigola le brun alors que sa meilleure amie se débattait entre ses bras.

— Te fiche pas de moi, tu m'enlèveras pas l'idée qu'il est louche, fit cette dernière en se dégageant de la prise de Luffy.

— Ah, les gars, je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la voiture, faut que j'y retourne, s'exclama alors Zoro, stoppant l'avancée de ses compagnons.

— T'es sûr ? J'ai peut-être ce qu'il faut à la maison.

— T'inquiète, ça va pas me prendre longtemps ! » Cria l'autre, alors qu'il faisait déjà demi-tour.

Le reste du groupe repris son chemin, mais Luffy contempla une demi-seconde de plus le vert dévaler la pente.

« Allez Lu' ! S'exclama Vivi, dépêche toi, on se les pèle ici ! »

Quand il se retourna une dernière fois vers le bas de l'allée, Zoro avait déjà disparu. Si ça le surprit un instant, Nami le tira définitivement de ses pensées.

« Pensez à vos fessiers les gars ! Avec cette montée, le summer body est à notre portée ! »

Franchement, il la connaissait bien.

• •

Assis en cercle dans la salle de musique, les cinq jeunes adultes fixaient d'un air perplexe le pendule que Luffy tenait dans sa main. C'était une pierre en forme de toupie, sertie d'améthystes, accrochée à une longue chaîne en argent. Il l'avait piqué à Linda sans son autorisation, mais supposait que ce n'était pas très important.

« Du coup, hier soir j'étais ici, et ça sentait vraiment fort la fumée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune source de feu, ni rien. Enfin, comme vous pouvez le remarquer, l'odeur a totalement disparue.

— T'étais pas plutôt vraiment fatigué ? Demanda Zoro, bras croisés contre son torse, et n'appréciant décidément pas la tournure de leur après-midi.

— Peut-être, mais l'odeur me semblait vraiment persistante.

— Ton père et Linda ne fument pas ?

— Papa si, mais il est parti se coucher très tôt. Et de toute façon, comme les travaux n'ont pas encore atteint cette partie du manoir, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il se soit rendu en pleine nuit dans cette pièce... »

Les cinq imaginèrent le père de Luffy en plein délire de chasse aux fantômes, et l'improbabilité de la situation leur arracha un sourire.

« En plus, c'est le premier à m'engueuler quand je fume à l'intérieur, alors je le vois mal ne pas respecter ses propres règles, quand même.

— Comment ça marche, ton truc, du coup », demanda Vivi, en attrapant le pendule entre ses doigts fins.

La pierre était froide, mais en dehors de ça, elle n'avait rien de particulier. Vivi la lui rendit.

« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est censé sentir les énergies.

— Enfin, les amis, si les fantômes existent, est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux les laisser tranquille ? Exposa Koby, plutôt incertain quant à la tournure des événements.

— Tu as raison. Après, je suppose que s'ils n'ont pas envie de communiquer, on ne va pas les forcer, répondit le brun, considérant réellement la question, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

— Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus efficace, sourit Vivi, en tirant une longue planche en bois de son sac.

— Oh non, croyez-moi, vous ne me ferez pas jouer à ça, s'épouvanta Nami quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une table ouija.

— Mais pourquoi t'as ça chez toi ? S'émerveilla Luffy.

— On a tout un tas d'objets d'antiquaire à la maison. Il y avait ça dans un carton, alors je me suis dit que ça devrait t'intéresser. »

Ils se fixèrent avec un sourire de connivence, avant de simultanément poser un doigt sur le petit palet en bois, la goutte, au centre du plateau.

« Bon, peut être que ça peut marcher à deux ? » demanda Vivi, comme aucun des trois autres ne semblaient partant pour se joindre à eux.

Dans l'expectative, tous retinrent leur souffle, pourtant le petit palet demeurait immobile.

Luffy se racla la gorge.

« Salut, c'est encore moi. Désolé de vous déranger à nouveau... mais on aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur cette étrange fumée d'hier soir. Si vous êtes là, est-ce que vous pourriez faire bouger le palet sur le oui, s'il vous plaît ? »

Rien.

« Un bon vieux 'esprit es-tu là' aurait fait l'affaire » souligna Vivi.

Puis, Zoro joignit son doigt aux deux autres, sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

« Juste pour vous montrer que ça ne marche pas, et que c'est n'importe quoi. »

Koby suivit alors le mouvement.

« Il paraît que les micros tremblements de nos mains peuvent faire bouger la goutte. C'est une explication plutôt rationnelle qui semble tenir la route. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Nami.

« C'est la pression sociale que vous exercez sur moi qui me pousse à vous suivre dans vos bêtises. »

Luffy lui sourit alors qu'elle ajoutait son doigt sur la goutte.

« Esprit, es-tu là ? »

Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques minutes, quand le palet se dirigea avec une lenteur particulière vers le oui. La rousse lâcha un geignement de désespoir.

« Merci de nous avoir rejoint, répondit Koby, est-ce que tu es à l'origine de la fumée dont parle Luffy ? »

_Non_.

Le groupe fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui en est à l'origine ? » Demanda alors Luffy.

_Oui_.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un autre esprit ? »

_Oui_.

« Bon, arrêtez vos conneries, je sais que c'est l'un d'entre-vous qui fait bouger ce truc, s'exclama Zoro en retirant son doigt.

— Je te jure que non, je le touche à peine » s'écria Luffy, les trois autres hochant la tête avec lui.

Toujours méfiant, Zoro consentit néanmoins à revenir dans le jeu.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Fit Nami d'une voix peu assurée.

La goutte se dirigea alors doucement vers la droite, pour s'arrêter sur la lettre L. Elle continua ensuite son avancée vers la gauche, quand elle ripa soudainement sous la pression et sauta hors du plateau.

Vivi éclata de rire.

« Je le savais. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins » décréta Zoro en se levant et quittant le pièce, suivit par Nami et Koby qui voyaient en son départ un moyen de s'extirper de ce jeu un peu trop flippant.

Luffy et Vivi échangèrent un regard, avant de pouffer encore une fois.

« Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, s'excusa la bleue.

— T'en fais pas, ils s'en remettront.

— Esprit, si tu es encore là, j'espère que toi au moins tu as de bonnes intentions » ricana-t-elle.

Contre toute attente, la goutte glissa vers le _Non_.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite bouger, là ! S'écria-t-elle, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la confusion.

— Bah non, c'est toi !

— Luffy, c'est pas drôle.

— Comment tu veux que je la tire vers moi ? T'aurais vu mon doigt bouger ! »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ils lâchèrent simultanément la goutte.

« Bon, allez, allons retrouver les autres, proposa Luffy en se relevant.

— Ouais » acquiesça la jeune fille, en rangeant le plateau et sa goutte dans son sac.

Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

• •

Linda était une jeune femme pragmatique. Elle n'attachait pas grande importance aux objets matériels. Pourtant, quand elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait un pendule, un sentiment inexplicable de vide s'installa en elle. Elle chercha dans les quelques cartons qu'elle n'avait pas encore vidé, dans les tiroirs, dans les affaires de son fiancé, en vain. Sans doute l'avait-elle perdu.

C'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère, défunte, et ça la préoccupa une bonne partie de la journée.

Dans sa famille, on était très attentif aux énergies, et beaucoup de ses proches racontaient vivre des phénomènes dits paranormaux dans leur vie quotidienne. Si son enfance avait aussi été marqué par des événements étranges, son départ de la maison familiale l'avait peu à peu éloigné de ces expériences peu communes. D'autres obstacles, bien plus tangibles, s'étaient mis au travers de sa route. La difficulté, pour une femme noire comme elle, de s'imposer dans le milieu très fermé du droit, la désapprobation des gens vis-à-vis de son rapprochement avec un homme politique et ses fiançailles avec ce dernier, et le divorce avec Boa Hancock, divorce que la presse avait pris plaisir à instrumentaliser.

Aujourd'hui, Linda pouvait dire qu'elle était sortie de ce long tunnel sombre qu'avait été sa vie, ces dernières années. Même si sa positivité était à toute épreuve, ce calme bienvenu dans cette nouvelle maison allait lui être particulièrement bénéfique.

Le manoir dépassait toutes ses espérances. Si la bâtisse était démesurément grande pour seulement trois personnes, elle permettrait d'accueillir les familles du couple dans leur grand complet, et c'était quelque chose dont ils avaient tous besoin.

Il y avait, cependant, quelque chose d'étrange qui se dégageait des murs, et qui, après une nuit d'insomnie, avait poussé Linda à ressortir ses vieux pendules familiaux. Elle n'y avait cependant pas touché, peu certaine de leur utilisation après tant d'années, et avait préféré s'adonner à d'autres occupations.

A présent, elle se trouvait dans la chambre parentale, une grande pièce avec un lit à baldaquins, et s'occupait des plantes, petits arbrisseaux et fleurs disposées dans des vases, sur un vieil air des pink floyd.

Soudain, un coup de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce par les fenêtres ouvertes et la radio se mit à grésiller de plus en plus fort. Elle pu pourtant distinguer à travers ce brouhaha la voix d'une femme, qui _hurlait_.

_« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »_

Les fenêtres se mirent à claquer violemment et, sans qu'elle ne puisse esquiver le moindre geste de recule, le vase qu'elle tenait explosa entre ses mains, suivie des autres dans un concert criard et intolérable.

_« Sale nègre ! »_

Linda s'effondra sur le sol, les mains ensanglantées, le souffle court, et la colère qui faisait vibrer l'air fit remonter un frisson glacial le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quelque chose lui voulait du mal.

.

* * *

**jeudi 4 octobre** : _fumée à la fenêtre_.


End file.
